


Sophisticated Methods

by Vector



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mad Science, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of the Szayel Aporro-Ishida-Renji fight, with 90% more tentacle porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated Methods

"Just think of this room as an extension of my body," Szayel Aporro said.

"God_dammit_," Abarai said beside him, and Ishida was inclined to agree.

"I do have to congratulate you on managing to injure me," the Arrancar said, sounding much more gracious about it healed and fully clothed than he had at the time, "but I assume by the looks on your faces you are out of ideas?"

_Think_, Ishida yelled at himself. _There's got to be something we can do to beat him_. But he couldn't see how there could be. Abarai was barely standing, and he couldn't summon his bow and had almost no silver tubes left. Even if he did, even if he somehow managed Spenger again—not thinking about how unlikely that would be when the enemy's expecting it—that hadn't been fatal the first time, and Szayel Aporro could probably negate more of the damage now. Not to mention heal himself completely again unless they somehow managed to seperate him from his Fracción. No, it was probably impossible.

And escaping hadn't worked terribly well either.

Ishida grit his teeth. Abarai was watching him sidelong, expecting a miracle, maybe. He had to admit his grand rescue was not going entirely as planned.

"No?" Szayel Aporro smiled. "That's disappointing. You've been fairly interesting so far, Quincy. Maybe I'll be able to get a bit more use out of you anyway."

Before Ishida could respond there was a solid impact to his back, and before he could catch his breath from the impact his arms and legs were restrained—it looked like with seamless bands of the same material that was behind him, which appeared to be a solid chunk of wall.

_An extension of his body_. If Szayel Aporro could manipulate the room smoothly enough to simulate minutes of running through corridors—

"You bastard!" Abarai yelled, and a glance confirmed he was in the same situation. "What are you playing at?"

Szayel Aporro snorted.

"You probably could have killed us at any time after you blocked our powers," Ishida said evenly.

"Clever. Yes. But don't flatter yourself. I could have killed you before, as well." He brought a hand up to rest his chin on as he peered at them immobilized. "But that would be rather brutish, don't you think? The more sophisticated methods have their own rewards."

He reached under his cloak, pulled out a syringe, and approached Ishida.

"If you think you're so powerful, why don't you just fight us?" Abarai yelled, sounding a bit frantic now.

The Espada tilted his head at him. "Trying to protect your friend. How very _predictable_, shinigami. You really aren't at all interesting." He tore Ishida's sleeve off at the shoulder with a quick tug. "I'm hoping your responses will prove more compelling, Quincy." He plunged the syringe into Ishida's skin.

Even though he knew it was impossible, Ishida thought he could feel the substance crawling through his veins as he waited for whatever effect it would have.

If there was anything he wasn't expecting it was a surge of _power._ His eyes shot open wide, and for a brief second he thought Szayel Aporro must have made a mistake, that this was his chance, but he reached instinctively for he bow and it still wouldn't come.

"Ishida?"

"I'm... fine." He tried to compose himself. "Although your concern is flattering, Abarai."

Szayel Aporro laughed. "Impressive, isn't it? It's a drug for bringing your reiatsu to the surface. Useful for power breakthroughs among weaker subjects. Of course," he added, brushing hair from his face, "your reiatsu is still sealed as long as you're in this room, so there's nowhere for it to go. How does it feel?"

It felt bizarre, power fizzing and buzzing under his skin long enough to notice instead of being released immediately. But he wasn't about to say that, so instead he glared.

"I'm fine, thank you," he repeated for Abarai's sake.

"Not going to be helpful, then?" Szayel Aporro's voice was still light. "Alright. Verbal responses are optional for this test. How about this, then?" He reached out to grip Ishida's bare arm.

Ishida twitched before he could stop himself. It didn't _hurt_, really. It just felt a lot more than it should, his nerves hyper-aware from the reiatsu battering them.

"Increased sensitivity. Good." He moved his hand away. "How are you doing mentally? Sometimes removing so much reiatsu from a subject's core can affect their clarity of thought."

"Ishida?" Ishida hated the note of concern in Abarai's voice.

"I'd venture I'm still sharper than you, Abarai," he said with a look.

"Ha," Abarai scoffed, but his lips quirked, and Ishida couldn't help returning the grim smile.

"Good, good!" Szayel Aporro said brightly, and Ishida set his jaw again. "Then let's proceed."

He leaned in towards Ishida's arm, and _licked_ where the the needle had gone in, his tongue pointed and too long.

"Ngh," Ishida said, because it both stung and tingled, if you could use the word tingled when it felt like lightning. The reiatsu under his skin pulsed and his blood rushed, and if he hadn't felt lightheaded before he definitely did now.

Szayel Aporro ran his fingers over the spot, trailing moisture across the skin, and Ishida's whole body jerked.

"Excellent," Szayel Aporro said, stepped away, and drew his sword.

Abarai yelled, straining against his bonds. "What are you doing, you bastard!"

"Oh, be quiet," Szayel Aporro said, tilting his head to the side. Another loop of the wall sprung up from behind Abarai, covered his mouth and immobilized the lower half of his head as he stared at him with wide eyes. For no clear reason, Ishida's heart dropped.

"Now. Proceeding," he said, and leveled his sword at Ishida.

He moved leisurely through several strokes, none of which seemed to cut Ishida deeply. He could feel where the tip of the sword touched him, screaming bright lines across his skin, but he honestly couldn't tell if any of them broke the skin through the mass of sensation.

The Arrancar finished with a flick at the mantle at his neck, then grabbed a fistful of his clothes and pulled, and it all became clear as they came away in scraps. Some more fabric fell to the ground, and then Ishida was completely bare.

"Very exciting," Szayel Aporro said, touching the flat of his sword to the inside of Ishida's thigh and making his half-hard cock jump. "Have you ever noticed," he offered conversationally, moving the blunt edge upward slowly, "that when you're energized from battle, your body responds to danger with excitement? I suspect this is similar, although I admit most of my subjects aren't human enough for this particular reaction."

The parts of Ishida's mind that were still processing properly were screaming, but his cock was hard and his face felt flushed. He couldn't bring himself to look down, but he suspected whatever expression was on Abarai's face would be worse, so he concentrated on meeting Szayel Aporro's smug look while trying to keep most of the panic out of his eyes.

Szayel Aporro laughed again and moved the sword away. "Of course I'm not going to cut you. What purpose would that serve? No, there are far more interesting ways to take you apart. And you're lucky; for that I'll need to show you my real power."

Ishida wasn't sure that sounded better.

Szayel Aporro brought the tip of the sword to his own lips.

"Imbibe," he commanded, "Fornicarás." Then in one motion he slid the whole length of his sword—_ Fornicarás_?—down his throat.

Ishida choked with disbelief even as something twisted low in his gut, and then he was hit with a wave of power that sizzled across his skin. Szayel Aporro's body inflated grotesquely, broke and unfolded in impossible ways. Ishida's mouth and eyes went dry, and he had to blink a few times before he could see what he had become.

He had become... something. His head and torso were still human-looking, at least, although changed. But they were suspended at twice his height by a gown of tentacles, and from his back there were new appendages as well, spread like wings but all cartilage and dark teardrop-shaped membranes.

Abarai's shocked grunt was audible through his gag.

As they watched, most of the tentacles retreated back, disappearing under more of the dark membranes and revealing that he still had human legs to stand on.

He walked back up to Ishida. Even so, Ishida could no longer feel it was a man standing in front of him.

"Now. Shall we begin?"

Suddenly the restraints on Ishida's ankles slid back into the wall from which they'd sprung. Ishida's instincts said _move_ even as his mind was incredulous. _What should I do, kick him?_ But the issue was moot—before he managed to do much but shift his weight two tentacles lashed out and wrapped his ankles again.

His curse cut off in his throat at the different feel of them—not solid like the wall at all, they were spongy, flesh-warm coils half the size of his wrist. They were just as secure, unfortunately, as he strained against the hold with no results except a traitorous bolt of lust down his spine.

Then his ankles were _lifted,_ his feet pulled off the ground, and even the two new tentacles sliding up the insides of his thighs didn't do as much to make him feel vulnerable as the fact that he wasn't supporting his own weight.

He heard a choked noise from the side. Abarai. Dammit. He felt his face burn.

"Don't," he started, then couldn't continue, not sure who he was talking to and appalled at the weak, breathy tone of his voice.

It was enough to draw Szayel Aporro's attention, anyway. "Hmm. Don't tell me you're going to be as obstinate as your friend. Well, there's an easy way to deal with that."

Another tentacle unfurled upwards, wrapped once around the back of Ishida's neck, then forced itself down his throat far enough to make him choke and his eyes water. Then it moved out slightly, just beyond the edge of his gag reflex as long as he breathed through his nose and didn't think too hard about how the width filled his mouth.

He bit down hard experimentally, but although it gave a bit he couldn't break the surface. Of course, Szayel Aporro's skin could stop blades. _Dammit_.

Szayel Aporro laughed. "Much better."

The tentacle thrust obscenely in and out of his mouth a few times. His muscles jerked, but his head was against the solid wall and he couldn't move away.

"Still fighting? How about we see what else you can do?"

A tentacle shifted from his thigh, brushed against his balls then wrapped itself firmly around his cock. The feeling was so intense it overwhelmed everything else, and he pushed into it, back arching high. More tentacles joined the ones at his ankles, hooking around his calves as they took his weight.

"Mmpgh," he heard vaguely.

The tentacle around his cock wrapped and pulled as the one in his mouth pushed, and the sensations fed off each other in a way he didn't want to think about even if he was in any shape to. Which he clearly wasn't, as yet another tentacle was pushing behind his balls, and if he was thinking clearly he would have seen that coming a lot sooner.

Szayel Aporro leaned forward expectantly, the dozen tentacles emerging from his gown all shifting as the one at Ishida's ass pushed. Ishida shut his eyes. It was too wide, there was no way—he pushed away, into the tentacles around his cock, and that made him gasp and choke on the one in his mouth, and then he couldn't move away any more. But it just kept pushing, and then it slid _in_ and it hurt and it didn't and mostly it was just too much, the feeling too strong and too strange. He felt skewered. He felt well and truly fucked, in all meanings of the word.

"How is it? Is it overwhelming?"

All the tentacles moved at once, thrusting and twining and pulling, and there was nowhere for him to go, nothing to think about but the overpowering sensations.

"Ever since you entered this room, you've been completely under my control. Any agency you think you have is an illusion, or simply granted to you for my amusement. Do you understand now just how inferior you are to me?" Stroke, thrust. "Those aren't just appendages, you know, I can sense your reiatsu, breath rate, pulse. I can tell exactly—" and Ishida could feel it coming, with deadly inevitability—"when you're reaching your orgasm."

And Ishida was, coming over himself, even though he was still too restrained, too invaded to move or really breathe.

The tentacles thrust a few times afterwards, and in the aftermath he could actually feel what they'd done to him—his gums were bruised and his ass burning. He bit back a groan.

Then the tentacles retreated all at once, once again concealed. Ishida's feet hit the floor and he found they wouldn't support him. He hung painfully by the restraints on his arms.

"Now," Szayel Aporro said, gesturing with black fingertips—

\- then there was a _snap_ from nowhere, and Ishida's hands were free and he collapsed to the ground.

"The hell," Abarai's voice was low and rough.

Ishida looked up and around, and found himself blinking in disbelief a few times and not thinking too hard about what he looked like.

"You—" his voice rasped, and he tried again. "What are _you _doing here?"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri smirked. "Why, how rude. It would appear we're coming to your rescue."


End file.
